


Hack and Slash

by mageknight



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-07-19 14:51:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19975897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mageknight/pseuds/mageknight
Summary: Peri goes scavenging for any enemies remaining after a sudden scuffle. While she comes up short, she finds Kagero partaking in one of her hobbies.





	Hack and Slash

**Author's Note:**

> ((Tis commission fics time  
> This is for my friend leo shes lovely and im happy to write these two lesbians since i love peri a lot. 
> 
> If you would like to commission me, my info post is here https://gerolau.tumblr.com/post/186477165087/welcome-to-rorys-oh-god-im-getting-kicked-out

The now abandoned floodgate stood tall with it's stone untouched by the prior battle. It echoed the sound of bloodstained horseshoes slamming against the path, a girl riding through at full speed, looking for anyone still standing like a vulture. After rough and impromptu battles, like the one from earlier, Peri liked to make sure no one on the opposing side made it out alive. 

Earlier, there was a short fight between a group of bandits and Corrin's forces. It came and went so fast, and the entire incident was minor. Now, everything had gone to that post battle silence. Everything stood still, like a ghost town. However, every soldier knew that the life there before would quickly reflourish itself once they found out that the threat was gone.

The town had fled already when they came upon the brigands that challenged them for a light sum of cash. Unfortunately for them, they never stood a chance against the army, and Peri got to have fun spilling entrails for about an hour. Now, patrolling for seconds, she came across a fellow companion, Kagero, sitting at the base of the wall. 

She rode up, calling with glee, and smiling her bright, and slightly perturbed, smile. Kagero looked over, a bit exhausted and confused, but acknowledged Peri all the same. "Hello to you," she said, "are Corrin and the others looking for me?" Kagero was not one for friends, so she did not quite understand greeting someone for the purpose of greetings. 

Peri snorted, and hopped off her steed. "Nah." She replied, "I was just gonna ask you if anyone got away!"

Kagero turned back to the wall, and responded blankly. "No, now please, go away." She was carving into the surface, but Peri couldn't see what it was. "Not a soul has passed through here but yo-"

Peri had quickly shimmied over to the opposite side of Kagero, and was quite literally poking her nose into her business. "What're you doing?" She asked with wonder.

"Gah!" Kagero shuffled back with surprise. Then, Peri caught a better look at what she was doing. With a shucking knife she had on hand, Kagero was carving murals into the stone wall. It didn't have much whim or reason, as it ranged from animals to combat poses. This being said, they did seem to fit together, because of Kagero's unique and scratchy art style.

"Oh my!" Peri perked up.

Kagero shook her head and grumbled. "I am aware it is unintelligible, now that you saw it, you can go."

"No, no!" Peri waved her iron-clawed hands in front of her. "I think it's really pretty!" she assured Kagero. "I love erratic stuff like this! Can I join?"

Kagero was honestly a bit speechless. Peri was a bit strange, but this did out-do the usual harsh comments over her art. She sighed, "Fine then, just be quiet."

Peri giggled and got to work nearby, using her spear and gloves to etch into the wall. With that, Kagero got back to her peace and quiet. She got back to her work while only occasionally peeking over to see Peri working eagerly. She was not too concerned with her, after all, she was nice to be around when she settled down, so Kagero sat there with Peri carving away.

After sometime, Kagero was content with her scribbling and leaned back to take a break. She turned back to Peri, who Kagero honestly forgot was there, and saw her rubbing her thumb against the wall. "Oh." Kagero murmured, "What did you do over there?"

Peri turned and hummed, and then scooted back to let Kagero see. It appeared to be two people, one showing the other something. It was a bit hard to tell however, Peri didn't seem that good at drawing. Luckily, she went right ahead to explain.

"That one is you showing me all the talent you have with this art! You're a bit shy about it, but you're still happy to do it. As for me, I'm complimenting you, and thanking you for being such a good ally and friend." Then, she pointed at where she was rubbing her thumb. It was a blood smear, but it was shaped like a heart. "And this is my way of saying maybe... we can do something like this again?" She snickered at Kagero's dumbfounded face.

She looked at Peri, once again stunned silent. But, after a moment, she laughed with her. "Maybe we can, but perhaps over tea." 

Peri looked at her with a giddy face, and turned back to the carving. She plopped two tiny droplets of blood onto the sides of Kagero's face. She puckered her lips and spoke in a teasing way, "You're blushing."

Her eyes went wide, and Kagero pulled up her scarf to her mouth. "Peri, you dolt!" She snapped out of embarrassment. 

She chuckled. "I'm joking, Kagero! Well, now at least I know you know my name."

"Huh?" Kagero was confused, "Why would I accept you being around me if I didn't know who you were?"

"Well, no," Peri stuttered, "I meant that I think you're an incredible person and soldier, but I never knew if you thought anything similar to me." She poked at Kagero's face and winked. "But, it seems that you at least care a little!" 

She looked at Peri, and shook her head. Kagero got up, and began to walk away. Peri was alarmed, and began to call after her. "Did I say something? Are we still friends? Kagero!" She shouted as she ran for her horse to follow Kagero. Little did she know, Kagero smiled wholesomely under her scarf. She appreciated the company, even when Peri was more than a little bit odd.

  
  



End file.
